


Missing Your Touch

by duende09



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, ned the pie maker mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duende09/pseuds/duende09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee arrives to Luke's early and catches him by surprise. Luke tries to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exaggerated_Specificity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/gifts).



> Thank you Leslie for introducing me to Pushing Daisies! <3

Lee let himself into Luke’s place quietly. The Welsh actor was home and Lee felt a happy smile pull at his lips as he deposited his keys into the clay bowl holding Luke’s. It never failed to give him a little thrill to see their everyday things mingled together. Not that he’d ever admit to it, but the first time he had come across one of Luke’s shirt in his closet he had gotten a little teary-eyed. Just a little.

The house was quiet as he moved further inside in search of his boyfriend.

“Luke?” he called out.

“Lee? You’re early.”

Luke’s voice came quick and startled from the den. There were immediately the sounds of movement and Lee thought he heard the TV click off. Intrigued by the almost panic his arrival caused Lee walked into the den, one expressive eyebrow raised. The TV was off but the DVD player was still on and he noticed Luke sheepishly shove something down the side of the couch. His boyfriend was half sprawled on the couch in grey sweats and a ripped white tank top that showed off his impressive arms. His cheeks were lightly flushed and he had the look that Lee had come to associate with him being embarrassed. It was hard not to just cross the room and kiss him senseless but sometimes it was important to tease the other man.

“You watching porn, Luke?” He drawled, slow and easy.

“No, it’s nothing. How was the drive?”

Luke’s accent was thicker than normal, a sure sign that he was flustered.

“The drive was good.” He answered, walking into the room.

Luke shifted nervously on the couch. Lee put a knee up beside him and slipped his hand behind Luke’s neck so he could pull him closer. Their mouths pressed together and Luke wasted no time in slipping his tongue into Lee’s mouth. He tasted of honey and tea and under that the almost spicy taste that was pure Luke. He found himself being pulled down and he gabbed at the back of the couch to prevent himself from falling. He broke the kiss just long enough to settle himself in Luke’s lap, the semi-hard press of his erection evident through the thin material of the sweatpants. Luke was back to feeding at Lee’s mouth and he was lost in the sensation. The Welsh man was pretty adept at distraction and whatever Luke had been watching was pushed from his mind in favor of this.

They continued to neck like horny teenagers, Lee rubbing at Luke’s nipples through the thin material of his top. Luke was soon fully hard beneath him and Lee slipped from his lap so that he was on his knees in front of the couch. Luke looked down at him his eyes dark with lust and Lee felt powerful and desired. He slowly licked his kiss swollen lips and reached up to pull down Luke’s sweats. He was bare beneath them and Lee groaned, a spurt of pre-come soaking the front of his boxers. Once the sweats were shed he moved in between Luke’s legs, bending down to press wet, sucking kisses to his inner thighs. The muscles jumped and quivered against his tongue and he grinned into the pale flesh. He nosed his way up to the crease between thigh and groin where his scent was the strongest. He inhaled deeply, savoring the heady scent. Above him Luke whimpered, his hips jerking up, seeking contact. Taking pity, Lee moved to suck the angry red head of Luke’s cock into his mouth. Salty slick exploded on his tongue as he sucked harder.

Taking a breath through his nose he relaxed his jaw and moved, sucking Luke down as far as he could. The blunt head of his cock pressed against the back of Lee’s throat and he swallowed making the muscles convulse around it. Luke let out a pained groan before he snapped his hips up, burying himself deeper in the hot, wet trap of Lee’s throat. Lee’s eyes watered and he struggled to breathe through his nose but he was hard as diamonds in the confines of his jeans. He ground his palm into his erection as Luke fucked his throat. A few more punishing thrusts and then Luke was pulling back so just the head remained in Lee’s mouth. His cock was a deep red and dripped with saliva and he hardened further at the sight of it. Lee flicked his tongue over the tip, dipping into the slit and that was all it took. As Lee swallowed down Luke’s hot load he came, a sticky mess inside his boxers.

He tilted his head so that he rested his temple against Luke’s thigh, breathing deeply as his body shook with the strength of his orgasm. Luke looked down at him, a satisfied smile tugging at his lips. Lee was positive he looked completely debauched and licked at his lips self-consciously.

“Come here.” Luke said, reaching down.

Lee let himself be pulled up and they stretched out on the couch, Luke’s strong arms keeping him from falling off. They kissed lazily as heartbeats slowed and skin cooled. Wearing sticky, come soaked boxers wasn’t exactly comfortable but he was loathe to move. Shifting slightly he felt the press of something hard and plastic against his shoulder and he was reminded of the object Luke had hidden when he had walked in. Luke was blissed out and lazy from his orgasm and so he didn’t register what Lee was doing until he pulled the DVD case out.

“Wait!” Luke said, but it was too late as Lee was already staring at the image of him and Anna Friel.

He looked at the image of himself almost a decade younger, fond memories of being Ned the Pie Maker surfacing in his mind. A soft smile spread as he looked up from the cover to Luke. His boyfriend looked almost shy and it was such an unusual expression that he couldn’t help but kiss him quickly.

“You’re watching Pushing Daisies?”

Luke ducked his head, burying his face in Lee’s neck. When he answered it was slightly muffled but Lee could make it out.

“I missed you and you’re just so bloody adorable in this.”

“Ned was pretty adorable.” Lee agreed.

Luke looked up from his neck and smiled sheepishly.

“I missed you too.” Lee said softly.

Luke kissed him sweetly and Lee felt warmth spread through all six some feet of him. Luke’s hands were firm on his cheeks and he yielded to the touch without hesitation. They pulled apart enough to breathe and Luke pressed their foreheads together.

“Come on, let’s go get you cleaned up and then I’ll show you just how much I missed you.”

Lee was more than happy to go along with that plan.


End file.
